The House of Hades
by Eleni911
Summary: This fanfic will be focusing on Percy and Annabeth's Point of View from their time down in Tartarus. They will struggle to keep each other sane and to survive together. Not too great a summaries and this is my first fanfic in a while sooo please bare with me :)


**Guys this chapter is just a recap on Mark of Athena. It's Percy's Point of View of when he and Annabeth were hanging from the ledge. I plan to focus on both Percy and Annabeth's point of views throughout this fanfic. I needed some way to distract myself from the endless torture we all have to endure till House of Hades actually comes out a year from now. =( So with that said, it's been a looooong time since I've actually written a fanfic, so go easy on me and like I said this chapter is mostly just a recap of the second to last chapter from Mark of Athena. Enjoy! ;)**

**I do not own these characters. Blah blah blah, you get it. Lol :P Love you Rick Riordan!**

_**PERCY**_

"Annabeth!" Percy called out her name, praying that they hadn't been too late and that she wasn't crushed by a Fiat.

"Here!" He had never been more relieved to hear that voice.

Percy leaned over the rail of the Argo II as the ship descended, hoping for a better view. There she was, her blonde hair tangled up in a chaos of curls, cuts and bruises throughout her face and body. But she was alive and to him she was as beautiful as ever.

He watched as she managed to stand. She was covered in spider silk. An improvised bubble wrap cast sat on her broken ankle… but she was alive and she'd done it! She had managed to succeed where no other child of Athena ever had… all with a broken ankle.

Annabeth stood there in a daze, staring down into the darkness of the pit below. The Argo II had finally hovered to a stop at least 40 feet above from where she stood. Percy threw down the rope latter and rushed down to her. When he was finally by her side he gently laced his fingers in hers. He slowly turned her away from the pit and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She buried her face in his chest and began to sob.

"It's okay," he told her. "We're together."

Everyone began to gather around them though Percy barely noticed the other demigods. He just wanted to hold Annabeth close and never let her go again.

"Your leg" Piper knelt next to her to examine Annabeth's ankle. "Oh, Annabeth, what happened?"

Annabeth started to explain. It seemed to be hard for her to talk about but Percy kept their hands intertwined through the entire story, trying to give her his support.

Percy grinned; he couldn't be a prouder boyfriend. "You made Arachne weave her own trap? I knew you were good, but Holy Hera…Annabeth, you did it. Generations of Athena kids tried and failed. You found the Athena Parthenos!"

"What do we do with her? Frank asked, "She's huge!"

"We'll have to take it with us to Greece." Annabeth said, "The statue's powerful, something about it will help us defeat the giants."

"The giants' bane stands gold and pale, won with pain from a woven jail." Hazel quoted the words of the prophesy. "It was Arachne's jail. You tricked her into weaving it."

"Well, it might take some rearranging but I think we can fit her through the bay doors in the stable." Leo was making a finger picture frame around the Athena Parthenos.

Annabeth glanced up at Percy. "What about you guys? What happened with the giants?"

He began to tell her everything, from the battle in the Colosseum and rescuing Nico to Nico's news about the Doors of Death. Everyone's mood seemed to dampen.

"So the mortal side is in Epirus, at least we can reach that," said Annabeth.

Nico grimaced. "The other side is the problem. Tartarus."

The word echoed through the chamber and the pit behind them exhaled a chilling blast of air. Percy knew where that pit lead to… he'd never forget the way he had felt when he had almost fallen in. He had that same feeling in his gut right now. He guided Annabeth a little farther from the edge. He didn't want her anywhere near that place…

"Bacchus mentioned something about my voyage being harder than I expected. Not sure why-" as if it were responding to Percy's statement the entire chamber groaned. The Athena Parthenos tilted to one side, it's head caught in one of the spider lady's supporting webs. But the floor beneath it was crumbling.

"Secure it!" Annabeth cried.

"Zhang! Get me to the helm quick the coach is up there alone!" cried Leo. Frank understood. He transformed into a giant eagle and scooped Leo up flying towards the ship.

Jason wrapped his arms around Piper, he turned to Percy "Back for you guys in a sec." He summoned the wind and he and Piper shot up into the air.

"This floor won't last!" Hazel noted. "The rest of us should get to the ladder."

Dust and cobwebs blasted from holes in the floor. The webs supporting the statue trembled and some began to snap. Hazel lunged for the rope latter, gesturing for Nico to follow.

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. "It'll be fine" he tried to reassure her. They had to get that statue out of here. If not all of Annabeth's hard work would have been for nothing.

Their friends managed to lasso some lines around multiple parts of the statue.

Nico had finally made it to the rope ladder and Percy was just about to guide Annabeth there when she suddenly gasped and stumbled.

"What is it?" Percy asked, his voice flooded with concern.

She was trying to stagger towards the ladder when her legs suddenly swept out from under her and she fell on her face.

"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder, "Cut it!"

Percy was confused. Cut her ankle? He knew it was broken, but wasn't that a bit extreme?

But then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit! Her legs went over the side. Percy lunged towards her, grabbing her arm but the momentum carried him along as well.

"No…my sword" there was no way Percy could reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm. No way of cutting the spider silk that was wrapped around her ankle.

Annabeth slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her.

Everything happened so quickly. Percy reached out trying to grasp anything he could to keep him from falling, his grip still tight on Annabeth's wrist. He was able to grab something; the impact threw them both face first against the wall. He imagined it had to have been worse for Annabeth dangling beneath him.

They had fallen partway into the void but Percy managed to latch on to a ledge about 15 ft below the top of the chasm. They were dangling over Tartarus. He was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other. The pull on her leg was too strong.

He held onto the ledge, using all his strength to keep them from falling. He had to find a way to bring Annabeth up. He wouldn't lose her again. He regretted not focusing more on pull ups in his training with Chiron back at Camp Half Blood. Although he suspected that no amount of pull ups would've prepared him for this.

_No escape, I go to Tartarus, you will come too. _The voice he had heard in his nightmare with Annabeth. It was Arachane's voice. The pit shook. Percy could barely keep them from falling. He was holding on to a ledge the size of a small book shelf.

Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting his arm out in an attempt to help them but they were too far down. Hazel was yelling for the others but there was no way they could hear her over the chaos and even if they did they wouldn't make it in time. The force of the Underworld tugged at them.

"Percy, let me go," Annabeth croaked. "You can't pull me up."

No. He must try. He can't let her fall. His face was white with effort. She's right… there was no way he'd be able to pull her up. But there was also no way he'd let her go.

"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Nico's eyes widened. "But-"

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I-I will."

Below them Percy can hear the voice laugh in the darkness. _Sacrifices, beautiful sacrifices to wake the Goddess._

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. They locked eyes. "We're staying together," he promised "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as we're together," she replied, tears in her eyes.

With that Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.


End file.
